


The Anti Centrists

by Neoromantic_mess



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Love Triangles, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, also i kinda applied the family headcanon to some moments of this fic, ancom is a sweetheart in this im kinda biased sorry, but things go downhill fast, everyone kinda gets along, pretty much a tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoromantic_mess/pseuds/Neoromantic_mess
Summary: When the four extremists were called up to fight the centrists by a mysterious ideology, they didn't expect to be trapped in a bigger conspirancy than they could ever imagine, which would ultimately lead to their doom.Basically the whole plot of Centricide, with some twists here and there, and rewritten in order to be shorter, more emotional and way angstier. Seriously, way, way angstier. Also it's in the format of a dramatic text.
Relationships: Ancap/Ancom, Ancom/Commie, Commie/Nazi, Lib Unity, auth unity - Relationship, everything is platonic btw, leftist unity - Relationship, lib left/auth left
Kudos: 13





	The Anti Centrists

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a bit long, but it's an easy read. Sorry if the format bothers you, but I really enjoy writing dramatic texts. 
> 
> Also AnCom has they/them pronouns because I find it easier to write with those than with que/quem. 
> 
> I'm pretty much a rookie at this, and I just wrote this fic for fun and to train for my future works, so sorry if it's not very good. English is not my first language so, in case I make any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Act I**

_(_ _A big decorated room, with shades of green, red, blue and yellow all over it. A sopha in the middle of it, with a table full of books about different ideologies and other themes spread all over it. A TV is stuck on the wall in front and right above the table. Two big windows lead to the outside, one with a small balcony and the other without it. Pictures and portraits of famous people from different ideologies are hung in the walls. It's early morning, the sun shines softly through some yellow and orange shy rays.)_

_ **Scene I** _

**AnCom –** _(entering and bringing AnCap with them by the hand)_ I'm glad you're awake and that we are finally alone, AnCap!

** AnCap –  ** _(nervously looking around)_ Nazi is still here, only Commie left some time ago... 

** AnCom ** – Yes, but Nazi is asleep, and his room is on the next floor... If we don't make any noise, I'm sure he won't awake soon. And we'll have plenty of time to discuss what I want us to discuss...

** AnCap  ** – Oh, AnCom, I'm scared of what you want to discuss...

** AnCom ** – You are frightened because you know what I think? 

** AnCap ** – Yes, and I know the consequences it might have to this team... I fear what he...

** AnCom ** – What he'll do to us? Oh, AnCap, be fearless then! He isn't watching nor listening right now. Commie left, Nazi is asleep, and you know how badly I want to express my thoughts to someone who might understand them. You see, Nazi and Commie constantly like to rely on and trust authority blindly. It's up to us, the anarchists, to constantly defy it and question it. And that is why I chose you for this talk...

** AnCap  ** – Oh, poor me... If someone catches us...

** AnCom ** – ...And why I feel lucky that you have awoken this early in the morning and that I have found you wandering around this big house. Which I find odd of you... That is something I usually do... 

** AnCap ** – This house is mine, but it's the biggest I own... So I like to admire it and how beautiful it looks.

** AnCom ** – Who would tell, a capitalist admired with luxuries and riches...

** AnCap ** – Not that unusual, my sweet leftist...

** AnCom  ** – I guess so... But again, that is not what we're here for!... 

** AnCap ** – AnCom, I...

** AnCom ** –  _(interrupting him)_ No, hear me out first, and then I'll let you talk! Now, as you know, it's been a month since we've been living all together in this house, and integrated in this... project. The centrists have not attacked since two weeks ago, more or less... And the last time they did attack, none of them posed any sort of threat to us.

** AnCap ** – What do you mean? They attacked Nazi on the spot when he left the house about a week ago...  _(Pauses)..._ and hurt him badly. He even came with a few bruises. If he wasn't that strong, maybe something else could have happened...

** AnCom ** – Yes, you are right. However, notice how they only attacked him because he had the symbol of our team on his uniform! He forgot to take it out that day...

** AnCap ** –  _(thoughtful)_ That's true...

** AnCom ** – In those sort of things, Commie is usually much more careful...

** AnCap ** – Carefulness of living in constant dictatorships...

** AnCom ** – Right... and he goes out almost every day, to places only he knows and doesn't tell us. Now tell me, AnCap, don't you find this odd? The centrists have not once attacked Commie, nor spied on him. For the amount of times he goes out, this should be highly likely to happen, but it never did.

** AnCap ** – Oh, AnCom, and how are you so sure? Commie is a man full of secrets. This habit of his of going out some mornings and afternoons and coming back at noon or at midnight is a mistery itself! You truly believe Commie would tell us what actually happens in his ins and outs?

** AnCom  ** – Yes, I believe so.  _(Pauses)_ He tells me everything so calmly and firmly...

** AnCap ** –  _(distraught)_ He tells you?...

** AnCom  ** – Yes, and with such manners that it's impossible to even think he's lying. And besides, you know how well I know Commie to figure out when he's lying to me... 

** AnCap ** –  _(sadly)_ I do...

** AnCom  ** – So my thesis, and, I guess, the only logical explanation to all of this is that the centrists do not have anything against the extremists, but rather against him... and to anyone associated with him...

**AnCap** – What do you mean with that?...

**AnCom** – What I just said, that the centrists are not exactly fighting against us, but against the anti-centrist.

**AnCap** – Which translates to the fact that you think that it wasn't some extremist who killed the pure centrist... but him?

**AnCom** – Precisely! And he started this whole war to use us for whatever his end goal is.

**AnCap** – Indeed, he has some weird behaviour sometimes... it makes me doubt the whole purpose of this fight. I can still make money out of it, though, which is nice...

** AnCom ** –  _(hitting him gently on the back of his head)_ You don't think of anything else, you capitalist idiot!

** AnCap ** –  _(rubbing AnCom's hair)_ No, and you envy me for it!

**AnCom** – _(laughing)_ I don't! _(Pauses and says, seriously)_ But then again, I can't shake these thoughts off my head... and to stop thinking about everything I see, and everything I listen... from him, and from Nazi and Commie... and spend entire nights,almost fully awake, pondering about all of this... To see if I can figure out what is it that they're hiding; and why, befriending us as they have, and dare I to say, taking us way more seriously than they did before this whole war, everytime I or you doubt the whole nature of this movement or defy the decisions and actions of this said leader... they suddenly become worried; bothered even with the idea of fighting for something...

**AnCap** – Oh, AnCom, stop, I beg you! You imagine things too much, and keep your head busy with ideas and thoughts that shouldn't bother you!...

**AnCom** – And why shouldn't they? I'm worried about this team, about us and...

**AnCap** – See, that's your problem: you never think about yourself first! Have you ever tried to stop and reckon about the consequences of this behaviour of yours?! If the anti-centrist has the slighest idea of what you've been suspecting... and the thoughts you've been instigating in our team, he'll certainly expell you!... Or worse, who knows?... And for what, AnCom? To protect us from an invisible threat and impendent disgrace only you see and believe in its existence?...

**AnCom** – I might be the only one who believes in it, but I assure you, AnCap, that it isn't based on nothing...

**AnCap** – Listen, AnCom, in this life of ours, as human beings, we are always lead to follow someone who is greater than us, and who has a bigger view of certain concepts and projects, that can be out of our sights. And, as such, we should willingly obey this person, listen carefully to what they have to say, follow what they command, and by that, following our own interests and ensuring we gain anything from the project we are engajing ourselves into. And this is why we are all driven by our self interest – we follow others and agree to work with others because we have something to gain with that. It's the same situation with us and the anti-centrist. We chose to be part of this fight for some reason... which pleases us in some manner.

**AnCom** – You sound like Max Stirner...

**AnCap** – I prefer Ayn Rand.

**AnCom** – Perhaps egoism does drive us to make certain decisions... and, to a certain extent, is very important in our lives and sharps our surviving skills... but, as Kropotkin puts it, it's cooperation that allow us to fullfill our dreams and to achieve bigger things in our lives!... Worrying about the others, protecting them, ensuring their well being, cooperating and sharing is, for me, what has always lead to innovation and progress! No cientist is able to make a discovery on his own, he'll always have to stand in “the shoulders of giants”. You can never do something completely on your own... _(Pauses)_ And yet, these last days, I've started to feel this unexplainable urge to be by myself; to isolate me in my room and keep me away from everything in this house...

**AnCap** – Is... this about Nazi?

**AnCom** – No, no. At first I also thought it was about that, but lately I notice he's been getting less defensive around me, and somehow started to respect me in his weird, twisted way.

**AnCap** – What do you know, this war definetly had a big impact on him.

**AnCom** – It did, and that is why I can’t blame him for these weird emotions I've been immersing myself on. Even... even Commie has pointed this out to me.

**AnCap** – He did? What did he say?

**AnCom** – Nothing more than what I just told you right now. With the exception that he felt I was turning colder and harsher to him.

**AnCap** – It is true that you become angry with him easily.

**AnCom** \- I can’t help it... it's not my fault he's a...a...

**AnCap** – A statist?

**AnCom** – Yes... We disagree and fight a lot, but I... I don’t wanna loose him, you know? He's still my... _(Pauses briefly and looks at the ground)_... my friend... and the only one who supports me when Nazi looses his cool. Besides he, oh poor Commie, he tells me all the time I'm the only one with whom he can talk to about certain topics and subjects. _(Giggling)_ He tells me I inspire him... my idealism and naïveness inspire him... _(Suddenly angry)_ I get so mad when he says to my face things like these, I want to stand up and leave immediately! But then he looks at me with those eyes... with a look of pity, sorrow, sadness... regret?... And I- Oh, I just can’t be mad at him!... So I continue to stay there with him, until either one of us wants to go.

**AnCap** – _(quietly and ironically)_ What would he do without you?...

**AnCom** – I don’t know if he likes me that much to not be able to live if I ever left him or this team.

**AnCap** – AnCom, no one likes you more than I do, but I don’t know if this whole situation is any good to you... Commie can be very... unbearable sometimes. And after all, he advocates for an authoritarian ideology. Doesn’t he like to boss you around or to control you?

**AnCom** – Ah, he tries! He would love to see me doing whatever he orders... But everytime he tries to boss me around I quickly call him out and he shrugs his shoulders and leaves me alone.

**AnCap** – _(with a sigh)_ I wish Nazi would do the same.

**AnCom** – He doesn’t? AnCap, what does he do to you?!

**AnCap** – Oh, nothing! He never treated me violently. It's just... the condescension ... the looks he gives me that scream a feeling of superiority, and some things he tells me that almost make me go insane... _(Pauses)_ Ah, what can be done?

**AnCom** – Nothing. The more I look unto it, the more I realize all the effort is, at the end of day, pointless.


End file.
